In this proposal we plan to study the solution conformation and dynamics of a group of compounds which are structurally related to nucleic acid components by H1, H2 minus(P31) P31, P31 minus H1 C13 and C13 minus(H1) NMR spectroscopy. The two fold objectives of investigating these compounds are: (a) Many of the compounds which are structural analogs of nucleic acid components are powerful chemotherapeutic especially, antileukemic agents. Knowing their three dimensional dynamic solution geometry should enable to provide some chemical and conformational basis for the treatment of disease. (b) A by-product of the above study is that it will lead to an understanding of the structural factors--ie steric, electronic and electrostatic-which precipitate a particular conformation in a given molecule. This information is of fundamental importance in the general understanding of the interaction between various parts of the same molecule as well as intermolecular interactions and should be of help to unravel the solution geometry of the loop region of t-RNA which contains so many unusual basis.